


春风化雨

by Lah_Na



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lah_Na/pseuds/Lah_Na
Summary: 三篇合集，分别是一百年前、百年的守候与救出公主后的故事。
Relationships: Wild (Linked Universe)/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

月亮挂上树梢，海拉鲁平原荡起些许微风，将星星吹得满天都是。城堡的灯渐渐熄灭了，只走廊燃着照明的烛火。夜晚寂静得虫鸣仿佛近在耳边，城堡后的护城河水声汩汩，夏夜是那么美好。

林克仰躺在城堡屋顶，即使是入夜时分，他也将近卫套装穿得整整齐齐，仿佛随时可以出征。他面无表情的稚嫩面庞上看不出什么想法，其实脑内无非想着两天前宴会上的盐岩烤野猪肉很好吃，以及明天的午饭到底是海鲜杂烩饭还是鲑鱼炖饭这种选择困难的问题。

旁人总觉得这位年轻的近卫大人深不可测，揣测不出他少有抖动的面部肌肉下到底游动着怎样的神经细胞。其实他什么都没想，有命令就服从命令，没有命令便享受当下，仅此而已。

风轻轻吹动了房门，咔哒一声，隐入蝉鸣。林克扫了一眼连廊，一道白色身影一闪而过，那白色丝绸在月光下宛如行走的夜明珠。近卫又看向夜空，开始数星星，1，2，3……100.

屋顶的人影纵身跃下，所至之处没发出丁点声音。

* * *

塞尔达轻车熟路地溜进藏书室，每逢失眠的夜晚她就会用看书来催眠自己。她闭着眼，指尖从历史、地理、人文、哲学划过，最后停在诗歌上。塞尔达端起烛台翻找着可能会合自己心意的书，从书架中抽出一本来。

/

我喜欢你是寂静的，好像你已远去。

你听起来像在悲叹，一只如鸽悲鸣的蝴蝶。

你从远处听见我，我的声音无法企及你。

让我在你的沉默中安静无声。

并且让我借你的沉默与你说话，

你的沉默明亮如灯，简单如指环。

你就像黑夜，拥有寂静与群星。

/

塞尔达不知想到了什么，出了会儿神，她将这本诗集合上，转而寻起了海拉鲁神怪志。她还记得两天前的宴会上有人告诉过她，海拉鲁大陆上存在山神，看见山神的话或许有好事发生。

好事……她轻声含着这两个字，在书上仔细翻阅。

林克蹲在树上，隔着窗能看见那个映在墙上的剪影，随着烛火跳动而摇晃。少女的侧脸温柔，额头饱满，鼻尖挺翘，她时而翻页，时而伸手将长发向肩后撩去。长发滑下来挡住侧脸时，便只有脖子以下有个向外的轮廓。

林克阖下眼，公主又只穿睡衣就跑出来了。

* * *

林克数星星数到自己快掉下树桠时，白色的身影又窜了出来。他打了个哈欠，再睁眼时又是双目清明。

塞尔达不知自己是否看到有些昏头了，隐约觉得刚刚窗外掠过去一个七彩的发光活物，联想到刚查阅到的卢咪，她扔下书便追了出去。

她穿着白色的亵衣，软质的室内鞋，跑在城堡的石板路上。眼看就快到城堡门口，一个身影忽然从天而降跪在她面前。

塞尔达：“……”

林克根本不知道公主被吓到差点失足跌地，他沉默的俯着头，以一种坚定的态度单膝跪地。

塞尔达清了清嗓子，端着语调问他：“你要拦我？我刚才似乎看见了卢咪，跟着卢咪或许能找到山神。”

近侍什么也没说，只是寸步不挪地跪着。已经很晚了，林克想，要如何劝说公主回去睡觉呢？明天还要起床吃早饭。

“这样吧，那你去帮我找卢咪，我回去等你的消息。”

林克想了想，也行，只要能让塞尔达回房，虽然他不知道什么是卢咪，更不知道什么是山神。他是公主的近侍，只需要听话就好了。

林克给公主行了礼，目送塞尔达一路向回走，直至看不见，他才起身跑向海拉鲁平原。

塞尔达躲在拐角看着那抹暗色的身影消失，提着睡裙轻手轻脚往另一个方向跑去。

* * *

在哪儿呢？塞尔达蹑手蹑脚地走在草丛里仔细翻找。

海拉鲁平原的夏夜凉爽，风轻轻吹着，草丛晃动着仿佛潜伏着什么东西。她走了没多久便到了一个熟悉的地方，那刻有图案的圆形石盘，坐落在四方的高耸石柱，包围一圈的绰绰树影……

塞尔达怔了怔，她挪步走到曾站过的地方，缓缓抬手。

“被驱魔之剑选中的海拉鲁的勇者啊……”塞尔达轻声开口，风将她的声音卷入夜空，渐渐消散，“祝愿你和驱魔之剑……都将获得更为强大的力量……”

记忆中的勇者和现在的近侍，单膝跪地的姿势都一模一样，连沉默不语的态度都一样，总是什么也不说，什么也不抱怨。

但也有什么变了。

她想到三天前的夜晚，以需要练习为由，硬要林克陪她跳舞。宫廷舞步繁琐复杂，一贯淡然的少年终于裂开了面具，手忙脚乱不知所措，每每踩到塞尔达的脚都要小心翼翼地抬眼看她，又怕她生气，又怕她疼，一句对不起要脸色涨红才能憋出来，塞尔达便假意生气地凶他，更严厉地指导他。一曲完毕，近侍忍不住落荒而逃的背影让塞尔达大笑出声，那慌乱的背影打破了他一贯沉稳的形象，高大神圣的勇者渐渐缩小，变成一个还没有公主高的少年。

塞尔达轻笑出声，她又想到两天前的晚宴。舞厅内人影绰绰，大家都穿着华服翩翩起舞，觥筹交错。近侍就那样面无表情地守着公主的王座，站得笔挺，丝毫不受影响。塞尔达与人舞了一曲又一曲，她受不了沉闷的空气和嘈杂的氛围，借口偷溜出宴会厅，却看见本该恪尽职守的近侍躲在房顶上偷偷啃肉，身旁还放了十几根已经吃完的铁扦，鼓鼓的腮帮上下滑动。等她再回会厅时，那些铁串串便悄然出现在垃圾桶里了。

“噗。”塞尔达想着那花栗鼠模样的近侍便忍俊不禁。

年轻的公主仍陷在回忆里，忽然有什么从黑暗中冲了过来。

* * *

林克也不知道卢咪是什么样，他的脚程很快，在海拉鲁平原上飞奔。星星点点的荧光在空中上下飞舞，林克有些迟疑，会是萤火虫吗？塞尔达是不是看错了。

他犹豫着要不要将萤火虫捉回去交差，就听见一声尖叫，林克当机立断摘下帽子扣住萤火虫，循声飞去。

只不过是两只蝙蝠，但塞尔达只穿着睡衣就出来了，她没带剑，只得逃。红着眼的蝙蝠紧追不舍，塞尔达也不知刚才那一嗓子能不能让林克听见，她在脑海中急速想着被蝙蝠咬后的急救知识，一个暗色的身影如鬼魅般出现，一个破风声后两只蝙蝠都倒了下去。

“林克……”塞尔达微微喘着气，她跑得有点急，似乎崴了脚，刚刚太紧急了顾不上痛，现在一停下便刺骨的痛起来。可她不想让林克知道，偷跑出来如果报告给国王已经要被治罪了，还遇上这种危险崴到自己，不仅丢人，近侍也会一并被责罚。

林克转身想询问什么，他看见月光下那起伏的白裙便马上低头看地，什么都忘了说。

“……”塞尔达也不知他这明显躲着自己的目光是为什么，差点脱口而出的委屈又如数憋了回去。心情有点糟，公主强迫自己不去想脚踝上的疼痛，缓缓向城堡走去，“我们回去吧。”

见她不问卢咪，林克也如释重负，他跟在其后，隔了两个身位，既不唐突也不亲密。

塞尔达走着走着，额上渗出了细密的汗，她很想大声询问：你就没看见我瘸了吗！

偏偏身后的人像缺了根筋，也或许夜色太暗，林克硬是没察觉到。

其实他发现了，可公主不主动提，他想了很多，还是什么也没说。塞尔达有很强的自尊心，相处多日，林克隐隐学会了与这颗自尊心的相处之道，放任它自由就完事了。

塞尔达走着走着，心烦意乱，她语气不太好的回头问道：“卢咪找到了吗？”

“……”我该怎么办？林克在‘没找到’和‘放出萤火虫’间纠结，他小心翼翼地观察着塞尔达的表情，还是摇了摇头。就说没找到吧，放萤火虫出来可能会被误以为是糊弄她。

塞尔达轻哼了声，也不知道是对没找到卢咪不满还是对无能的近侍不满。她继续一瘸一拐地向前走。林克真是个傻子，傻子！缺心眼的傻子！塞尔达捏着腰侧的衣服扯了扯，连带着对飘渺无踪的山神也不敬了两句。

最好别让我找到！否则我定要看你看到恢复封印之力为止！公主气鼓鼓地想。

林克似乎终于感受到这有实质的生气了，都化为利刃噌噌往周遭的空气射去。不会安慰人的近侍嗫嚅了下嘴唇，却听前方的人开口了：“但是我不会放弃的，只要还有一丝希望我就不会放弃。”

塞尔达回头看了他一眼，林克愣了愣，小跑两步跟紧了点。

塞尔达吐了一口气，胸口仍然闷闷的：“我不像你是个天生的勇者，你根本不懂我的感受，只会觉得我是在无理取闹。”

“但是不论有什么可以帮我觉醒封印之力的方法，我都会去尝试。”

说话的人也没指望能得到回应，大步向前跨去，然后把自己痛到嘶了一声。

塞尔达弯腰准备揉自己脚踝，一顶帽子轻柔地扣在她头上，一只手穿过她的膝盖，随着一声低沉的“抱歉”，下一秒她腾在半空，被打横抱起。

萤火虫早已飞出来，在两人间勾着微弱的光，就像某颗埋在心里的种子，轻轻破了壳，迫不及待地宣布自己的存在感。

常年练剑的手臂虽然瘦弱，但有力，少年虽然比她还矮，但抱着她健步如飞。

塞尔达将近侍帽盖在自己脸上，挡住刺眼的月光。她缩在林克胸膛的手自以为没被发现，捏住了近侍服的一角。

林克微不可闻的呼吸混杂在风声里，只有沉稳的心跳透过布料传过来，烫的人指尖发颤。

我要耍赖了。塞尔达想，被驱魔之剑选中的勇者啊，愿你和驱魔之剑……都将获得和平、安定、幸福……

与自由。

“林克。”

塞尔达闷闷的声音传来，林克微微低头，示意自己在听。月光透过近侍帽，吻在少女露出来的光洁额头上——

“再陪我跳一支舞吧。”

* * *

> 我喜欢你是寂静的，仿佛你消失了一样，
> 
> 你从远处聆听我，我的声音却无法触及你。
> 
> 好像你的双眼已经飞离去，如同一个吻，封缄了你的嘴。
> 
> 如同所有的事物充满了我的灵魂，
> 
> 你从所有的事物中浮现，充满了我的灵魂。
> 
> 你像我的灵魂，一只梦的蝴蝶。你如同忧郁这个词。
> 
> 我喜欢你是寂静的，好像你已远去。
> 
> 你听起来像在悲叹，一只如鸽悲鸣的蝴蝶。
> 
> 你从远处听见我，我的声音无法触及你：
> 
> 让我在你的沉默中安静无声。
> 
> 并且让我借你的沉默与你说话，
> 
> 你的沉默明亮如灯，简单如指环，
> 
> 你就像黑夜，拥有寂寞与群星。
> 
> 你的沉默就是星星的沉默，遥远而明亮。
> 
> 我喜欢你是寂静的，仿佛你消失了一样，
> 
> 遥远而且哀伤，仿佛你已经死了。
> 
> 彼时，一个字，一个微笑，已经足够。
> 
> 而我会觉得幸福，因那不是真的而觉得幸福。
> 
> ——《我喜欢你是寂静的》巴勃鲁·聂鲁达


	2. Chapter 2

在重新见到她的少年时，她已经快忘了他。

* * *

她曾日复一日站在窗边企盼，数着夜晚的月牙渐渐染成鲜红的血色，再被吞噬成一个弧。那就过去了一个月。已经过了无数个这样的一个月，城堡被匕首雕成了一朵年轮之花。

她时常和外面的飞鸟对话。

你认识林克吗？如果你以前常来城堡应该认识他，他总是与我形影不离。林克醒了吗？已经春天了，海拉鲁平原盛开漫山遍野的花了吧。夏天了吗？最近总下雨，那天也下着大雨，我把他吓坏了。林克醒了吗？秋天了，阿卡莱的枫叶林十分漂亮，你去过吗？去看看吧，以后我也会再去看看，还要多拍几张照……对了，林克醒了吗？这里不会下雪，利特村应该飘着大雪吧，非常非常冷。再过一个月就冬天了，你们不迁徙到哈特尔地区去吗？对了……城堡的墙壁被我刻坏了，希望父王和先祖们不要生气。我最近又开始研究古籍了，还有许多诗我之前不曾看过，噢我给你念首诗吧。

“可就像别人的美梦一样，我的梦想也曾如浮烟朝露，但这道美丽的光却不消亡。”

渐渐的，飞鸟会带来各样传闻。复苏神庙开启了。林克醒了。林克仍昏睡着。林克击败了守护者。海拉鲁大陆上到处都是旅人，只零星见得怪物的踪迹。几个地区拔起而起几座高塔，各地的神庙都被点亮了。林克死了。就像四英杰一样永远沉睡了。古代装置已经全部废除了，希卡之石也损坏了。海拉鲁大陆出现了新的勇者。人类都死了，再也没人能阻止盖侬。

说谎。她看着清理自己羽毛的飞鸟。你们都是叛徒。

* * *

她曾恨命运弄人，让她生为海拉鲁王国的公主，却无法觉醒封印之力。她恨这座城堡囚禁她，她恨而爱着这个世界，爱着人民，她恨自己的职责，却又爱自己的重担。她恨死伤同胞、苦难天下，恨盖侬，恨诅咒，恨自己。她最恨自己的渺小无能，恨自己迟来的封印之力。她现在仍然恨自己，恨自己依旧无能为力，恨要在漫长的年岁里等待她的近侍，等她同样被命运捉弄的勇者。

“这条路我虽然早已认识，今生已到不了科尔多巴。”她念着诗集。

别来了，林克。她关上窗，不再远眺。她想为她的少年争取到最后一点自由。她轻抚残破的古籍，目光温柔。她回忆里总是少年挡在她身前瘦削的后背，下跪时挺直的脊梁，舞剑时反光的刀刃。

她会活下去，和盖侬在这座巨大的兽笼里永远生死纠缠，将林克抱着她时烫人的温度、身上传来的血腥味和大雨冲刷的泥土味反复回忆咀嚼。然后她一直活下去，直至生命枯竭。

林克。她每晚在心里反复怀念这个名字，再化作希翼的白鸟成为她的力量。林克。

“最后的缆绳，我最后的祈望为你咿呀而歌。”

* * *

她的勇者还是来了，一如她曾经过度思念产生的妄想。少年挽弓如满月的模样和她的记忆重合，他仍旧穿着英杰服，身背大师剑，迎着光拉开城堡大门。

她的勇者已经很强了，强到可以单枪匹马越过海拉鲁平原来到她面前。

林克看着一身白裙的塞尔达。她已经磨炼得坚韧强大，可依稀还是他心里一百年前的模样，任性，需要呵护。林克拉过光之弓的手擦去血迹和汗渍，从怀里小心翼翼捧出一朵蓝白色的花。

“跟我走吧，公主殿下。”

以后没有城堡，只有开满海拉鲁的静谧公主花。

* * *

> 我是个绝望的人，是没有回声的话语。
> 
> 丧失一切，又拥有一切。
> 
> 最后的缆绳，我最后的祈望为你咿呀而歌。
> 
> 在我这贫瘠的土地上，你是最后的玫瑰。
> 
> ——《最后的玫瑰》 巴勃罗 · 聂鲁达


	3. Chapter 3

**卡卡利特村**

* * *

夕阳西斜，门口的守卫换了一轮，帕雅跪在地上做完今日的祭祀，青蛙佛龛前的祀品又少拿了一个。帕雅站起身，拍拍膝上的泥，正准备回屋，一只手出现在她视野里，手心上端放着一只红彤彤的苹果。

帕雅惊了一下，迅速向右看去，朝思暮想的人正以记忆里最熟悉的姿势站立着，看向她的湛蓝眼睛波澜不起。

“林、林克大人……！”

帕雅忍不住叫出声，脸色微红。林克将苹果又递了递，用眼神问她：不要吗？

少女红着脸接过，放在空着的佛龛前，合上手心拜了拜。等她做完祈祷，心情也稍微平静了一点，她发现那位勇者身后跟着一位头戴兜帽的女性，不合身的衣服遮住了她的曲线，但第二性征仍然存在。

这就是那位吧？帕雅有些好奇那位传说中以一己之力封印了盖侬的海利亚公主，也或许……更好奇自己到底有没有资本能比一比……

一双白净的手将兜帽摘下，露出金棕色的头发，精灵般的尖耳，粗长的眉，大而明亮的眼，还有那微笑的唇。

塞尔达轻柔地问：“请问英帕休息了吗？如果不打扰的话，我希望能见见她。”

“……当然、当然！林克大人，塞尔达殿下，请跟我来。”帕雅绞着手指走上台阶，步子又小又快。粗神经的勇者什么也没感觉到，他径直跟上，塞尔达却愣了一下，眉头轻拧又很快舒展开来。

“婆婆，有……”

“帕雅，”英帕闭着眼坐在蒲团上，打断了她的话，“帮我倒杯茶吧。”

帕雅走开了。

屋里又响起了两个人的脚步声，一个稍重，另一个若不是穿了不合脚的鞋子，应该不会发出声音。英帕睁开眼，皱纹纵布的脸泛起青春的光亮，浑浊昏花的眼重返清明。

塞尔达上前握住了她的手，干燥粗糙满是褶皱，这是一百多岁老人的手。她温柔的声音中带了自己都不易察觉的怜爱，“英帕，我回来了。”

“殿下……”英帕只颤声说了两个字，便流下两行清泪，“一百年了……”

* * *

英帕与塞尔达的谈话一直持续到了深夜。林克盯着佛龛旁那口锅出神，旁边的大爷一直在打拳踢腿，终于忍不住和这个自闭小孩儿搭话。

“小伙子，我看你一直盯着我，来根速速胡萝卜吧。天下武功，唯快不破，吃了我这速速胡萝卜，包你的烦恼追不上你，就连村外的依盖队也跟不上你的速度。你看我这腰腿骨，多利落……啊！闪了闪了！”

“……”林克想问，您还记得您曾送过我一根胡萝卜吗？

看似有烦恼的小伙子和老大爷对视，老大爷滔滔不绝的宣扬自己的胡萝卜，林克很有礼貌的没有打断他。

“老爷爷，那就来一根速速胡萝卜吧。”

清丽的声音传来，林克望向老人身后的塞尔达，掏了卢比与老人交易了一根胡萝卜。

其实他包里还有很多，捡的，还有以前公主吓他的速速蛙，他也有一箩筐。

送走老大爷，塞尔达和他并肩漫步，主动解释道：“我们可以将卡卡利特村的作物引入别的地方，东北的奥尔汀地区，西北的海布拉地区，格鲁德沙漠……时隔百年，恢复各个地区的贸易往来，是复苏经济的第一步。”

林克听得似懂非懂。

“这个村里几乎没有年轻人。”塞尔达苦笑了下，“小孩也很少，几乎都是老年人，种植作物会越来越吃力。我们要让村里先富裕起来，就能吸引来劳动力，这是一个良性循环……当然，我们首先得让村外的魔物消失，不能威胁商路。”

林克点头，这个他懂。

塞尔达侧头，微微一笑：“但是不能我们去解决。授人予鱼不如授人予渔，我知道林克很强，可以单枪匹马消灭一个地区的魔物，但一个人是没法拯救世界的……我们要让百姓学会战斗，学会抗争。”

他们走到了旅馆外，塞尔达轻声说：“我们会重建更好的海拉鲁。”

不是海拉鲁王国，是海拉鲁，这就是她和英帕的讨论结果。

可是公主殿下，海利亚人民更需要你。英帕说，应该首先以重建海拉鲁王国为要务。塞尔达回绝了，她说我是个罪人，这是我亏欠整个大陆的，我愿为世界恢复生机与光明而奉献终生。

你不是罪人，你已经很努力了。英帕爱抚她的发顶。塞尔达温顺低下头，她说父王会理解我的。

**我是罪人。**

步伐停在林克为她开好的房间门口，塞尔达推开门轻声说：“晚安，林克。”

“……”林克张了张嘴，什么声音也没发出。这几年他都是独来独往，虽然在哈特诺村有一栋自己的房子，但从未有人对他说过晚安，村里的人来来往往，都与他没有牵绊。这种感觉很新奇，林克很确定他为数不多的回忆里没有和公主有过这般交流，他该如何回应？

幸运的是塞尔达似乎并没期盼过能得到回应，她道了晚安后礼节性的行了个礼，便关上了门。

林克已经不是那个近卫了，他都不会行礼。塞尔达看着铺了一床的衣服，不生气，只觉得好笑。这样的林克也很新奇，对她不会毕恭毕敬，也不会微弯着背小跑跟在她身后，仍旧会看她脸色，更多的是一种熟悉的疏离。

他们仿佛相识多年却渐行渐远后重拾旧情的朋友，小心翼翼的试探对方的心思，热情显得尴尬，沉默显得凝重，对彼此来说陌生而又多余，或许各行其道才是跨越一百年重逢的最佳结局。

她明明只让林克帮自己买两套衣服，林克却将服饰店里能买的成衣都买了。塞尔达轻笑了下，将衣服都叠放好，取下兜帽，脱下对她来说稍显宽大的海利亚套装，将自己卷进被子里。

再一段旅程就好，她再让林克陪她一段时间，等自己再看看这熟悉而又陌生的世界，就免去他的近卫一职吧。

“……我可真是个恶人。”塞尔达将被子拉过头顶，盖住了铺洒满床的月光。

* * *

次日清晨，林克依旧起了个大早。他洗漱完，轻手轻脚地下楼，让旅店老板准备好早饭以便塞尔达起床就能吃到热餐。

也不知道这么简陋的旅馆能不能让公主殿下睡好，林克一边练剑一边分心想，虽然他特地订了自己都舍不得睡的松软的床。据说是咕咕鸡的毛铺成的，会不会还有鸡臭味？林克舞剑的手一顿，只期望那床铺有消过毒。

日光投射在散发着淡蓝色光辉的大师剑上，熠熠生辉，刀刃反射的光映得那对飞舞的耳环更加光彩夺目。帕雅站在窗边，还未束发，她注视着那舞动的身形，一招一式，一劈一砍，皆像从画中走出来的人。

这就是传说中的勇者的英姿啊……手上的梳子微动，帕雅回过神，她飞速看了几眼刚走出门的塞尔达，似乎多看几秒就会被发现正在偷窥他们一般，躲到了桌旁梳妆。

“林克。”塞尔达出声，林克收了剑，鬓角间有点薄汗，他随手用袖子擦了擦。“一起用早餐吗？”

“……啊？”林克一怔，塞尔达轻轻捻住他的衣角将他拉走，林克半挣扎半顺从的跟了进去。

卡卡利特村的物资十分匮乏，早餐是用禽蛋、山羊黄油、速速胡萝卜和铠甲南瓜炖煮而成的——这是卡卡利特村仅有的所有作物了。塞尔达心情有点复杂，老板真是将好东西都摆出来招待她了。

“老板，请问早餐多少钱？”塞尔达问。老板在柜台后困得小鸡啄米般头点地，蓑笠帽晃了晃，他说，“不要钱，你们尽管吃好了。”

“那怎么能行？”塞尔达轻笑。

老板摆摆手，那张中年人脸上是岁月蹉跎的痕迹，“有啥不行的，我们这里几乎没有客人，一年也就两三个旅人，见到最多的还是这位小哥。松软的床每周我都清理，时隔这么多年，它终于迎来了住客……”

搅弄胡萝卜的勺子停下了，塞尔达和林克对视了一眼，林克微微点头，他们又投入了认真的早餐时间。待将碗里的食物都解决，塞尔达轻轻搁下餐具，“我吃饱了，感谢您的招待。”

林克也有学有样的跟着合掌一拜，他醒来之后都是就地找个锅，将食材扔进去随便一通乱煮，饿起来连古代螺丝弹簧都往锅里扔，这样正经地坐在餐桌上吃饭……似乎还是头一遭。

“……嗯，不客气，有机会常来。”老板懒洋洋的送走两位年轻的客人，那位女性出门前对他说，“以后旅人会越来越多的，您可要好好经营。”

老板的瞌睡虫跑掉了一半，他挠着头不解：“外头那么多魔物，哪来旅人啊……”

* * *

英帕有许多话想与塞尔达说，这一百年等待的不只是塞尔达，也有她。千言万语到嘴边却什么都说不出口。殿下这一百年辛苦吗？过得好吗？吃得香吗？穿得暖吗？睡得好吗？与盖侬的斗争艰难吗？一个人孤单吗？害怕吗？有没有恨过谁……

昨晚英帕一夜未眠，生怕这是一场浮光泡影，醒来就会消失，她不想睡，也不敢睡。一大早估摸塞尔达与林克醒了，便让帕雅将他们带了来。

“英帕，你要多休息，怎么这么不注意自己的身体？”塞尔达看出了老人难掩疲惫的神色，她也知道英帕在怕什么，有时她也觉得不真实，会不会下一秒又出现在城堡深处的房间里，与世隔绝。但林克是真实的，塞尔达偷偷看了眼身旁神色自若的人，还好林克是真实的，这不是一场梦。

“殿下，多在村里住几日吧，外面还很不安全，你不能再有闪失了。”英帕拄拐的手颤抖。

“正是外面不安全，我才要四方奔波。”塞尔达摇头，阻止英帕再度发言，“英帕，让我最后任性一次吧，我意已决。我要将灾厄盖侬已被封印的消息传遍海拉鲁各地，让希望之光重返世界。”

“我不仅是海利亚人，也是海拉鲁的公主……”塞尔达轻声说，“曾经，海拉鲁亡国的公主。但我仍有我的使命。林克完成了他的使命，我该去执行我的职责，对吗英帕？”

沉默的勇者侧头看她，小小地往她身边挪了一步。

“连你也支持殿下吗……”英帕提了提松弛的皮肤，露出一个笑容，“不愧是公主殿下曾经的近侍。好吧……但，至少明天再走吧？今晚让我们举行一场盛大的庆典，庆祝灾厄盖侬已死，庆祝公主回归，庆祝海拉鲁的明天！”

“愿女神保佑。”

* * *

对于这个平凡枯燥的小小村庄来说，似乎除了举行祀典与过生日，村里没有什么值得庆祝的时刻。今天是难得的一天，大家显得都十分兴奋，尽管只是普通的篝火庆典。

“大家看起来很开心啊，”塞尔达被忙碌的人群所感染，忍不住失笑，“我们也来帮忙吧。”

要做什么？林克歪头询问她。

“准备食材，帮忙生火，布置现场？”塞尔达托腮道。这种事从来不需要她操心，要做什么她也不清楚。一个红白的人影从面前经过，塞尔达叫住她，“帕雅！有什么我能帮忙的吗？”

“不、不用！哪有让客人帮忙的道理……”帕雅连连摆手，她忽然想到一般求助林克，“山上的神庙……好像出了点问题，林克大人带殿下去看看吗？”

神庙有问题？林克一愣，他确定自己的希卡石板上显示正常。帕雅想让林克带公主去散散心，比起公主所受的苦，她这点相思算不得什么。高挑的少女偷偷看了他两眼，投入了庆典的筹备中。

“那我们赶紧去看看吧！”塞尔达一听到神庙有问题就有点担心，林克将疑惑咽进肚里，陪公主一起走到塔罗·尼席神庙。

神庙完好无损，正常泛着蓝光，塞尔达能感受到女神的三角之力。

“看来是虚惊一场了。”塞尔达轻笑，山上吹起了山风，将她的金发托在空中飘散。塞尔达将鬓发别至脑后，俯视卡卡利特村。村民们升起了篝火，俯瞰下去只有一点星火，但这点星火运载着他们的喜悦、生机与希望。

金黄的南瓜田地里有人在弯腰种地，隔壁种胡萝卜的老大爷会跑去捣乱，他们靠的很近似乎在争执，我揪你的南瓜叶，你扯我的萝卜苗，都是无伤大雅的小打小闹。两个稚嫩儿童在村里漫山遍野的跑，像是在玩捉迷藏，一位老人精心培养他的树，小孩跑过踩过他的园子就会被训斥一番。

“多平和啊。”

风将少女的温柔的话语吹进林克耳里，他看向身旁的塞尔达，身着海利亚套装，脚踩长靴，嘴角微翘，目光眷恋。

你在怀念什么，逝去的王国吗？

他和塞尔达认识不过第三天。第一天将塞尔达接出城堡，他们连夜骑马赶往卡卡利特村，第二天黄昏时分抵达，今天是第三天。他们不熟，起码塞尔达单方面对他来说是个陌生人，只在回忆里有些许片段证明他们昔日相处的痕迹。四英杰的领地里有他们的传说，但塞尔达呢？她活在老国王的灵魂中，活在百年前幸存下来的几个人嘴里，这些只言片语没有半分记载，他不了解塞尔达，和他空白的过去一样空白的塞尔达。

但不知为什么，他好像看不得公主殿下难过的样子。他想让她开心，但她喜欢什么呢？林克脑中灵光一闪，他问：“去看大精灵之泉吗？”

“大精灵之泉？”塞尔达重复，“似乎是能给予防具神奇力量的大精灵……之泉？相传大精灵貌美如花，这是真的吗？防具能获得力量吗？进化成奇怪的形态？抑或是更加坚固了？”

沉稳的公主殿下忽然像个好奇宝宝，林克想着大精灵的模样，沉默了。他艰难的点点头，实在不忍打击公主的好奇心。

“走吧走吧，快带路！”

少女天蓝的眸子都在发光，林克微微晃神，这模样有点熟悉，似乎在他尘封的记忆里……

他带着塞尔达向村外走去。

* * *

“静步。”林克用气音说，为了让塞尔达听见，他们离得很近，几乎是手臂挤着手臂，放轻脚步走在树林里。塞尔达觉得自己耳根微微发烫，她心跳还来不及加速，便看见了更让她心动的东西。

那尾缀粉色的荧光，星星点点飞在空中的小家伙，像是童话书里存在的生物。

塞尔达放缓呼吸，她几乎压抑不住自己话中的兴奋：“这是什么？它们不是萤火虫……”

“小精灵。”林克拦住塞尔达想上前的脚步，“蹲下慢走，会吓跑它们。”

小精灵！塞尔达的尖叫在心里炸响，她学着林克的样子弓着背慢走，尽量不发出一点声音，小精灵似乎并未注意到这两个人类，仍自由自在的玩乐着。

想要吗？林克指指头顶飞舞的小精灵，塞尔达轻轻摇头，尽管她的眼里的喜欢已经快要化为实物跳出来了。

林克和她对视，眼里有不解。塞尔达为了不吓跑这些小生物，脑袋凑近他轻声说，“我确实喜欢，但不一定要拥有。我不该拥有我不应拥有的东西。”

两颗脑袋凑得很近，塞尔达能看见林克眼里自己的倒影，那双跨越了百年的眼睛一如既往像平静的海面，纯粹而剔透。林克的眼睛很好看，她一直都知道，仿佛天大的事也不能让那海泛起涟漪。尽管百年前的雨夜，那湛蓝的海变得深沉，看向她的视线满是担忧和哀伤……

但现在又是最初的林克了。那个安静豁达的，忘却了残忍历史的，普通的海利亚人林克。

林克还在思考她那绕口令似的话，却见塞尔达脸色出现了转瞬即逝的落寞。她的目光穿过他看向了别的地方，然后不知想到了什么开心的事，她开怀地勾起一个微笑。

你在想什么，公主殿下？

为什么他胸腔里有些沉闷的空气？

林克下意识抚上自己胸口，但他只感觉到了自己的心跳，塞尔达从记忆中回过神。她指着身后奇怪的巨大花朵问道：“这就是大精灵之泉吗？”

林克点头。他们缓缓起身，察觉到陌生人气息的小精灵瞬间消失得无影无踪。林克带着塞尔达踏上大精灵之泉的花瓣，泉水涌动，而后忽然从中窜出一位身型庞大穿着暴露的女性。

“是你啊～来得正好，需要我为你强化服装吗？”可秋娅妩媚地笑道，她涂着红色指甲油的食指点了点塞尔达，“难得今天还带了别的朋友来？这是你女朋友吗？你要强化服装吗小姑娘？”

塞尔达有些被大精灵的风格吓到了，她忍不住后退一步，“不不用了……我就是想调查一下大精灵之泉，方便的话能让我采访你吗？”

“调查啊……”可秋娅用手指抚摸自己的红唇，她笑道，“我没兴趣啊～那就这样吧，下次再见啊～”然后伴随着奇怪的笑声又坠落进精灵之泉里。

塞尔达睁大了眼，这大精灵之泉那么小一方，大精灵是怎么出来的呢？底下有多大呢？早知道还是该体验一下大精灵的强化之力，不知要如何强化防具？需要用道具吗？如何施展精灵的魔力？要……当场脱衣服吗？

公主殿下的脑袋里显然又充满了疑惑，或许是曾经追寻觉醒封印之力养成的习惯，塞尔达总是对未知事物充满好奇心，并且有着孜孜不倦的学习精神。

“再试一次吗？”林克低声问，塞尔达遗憾的摇摇头，心想以后再来吧，现在还有正事要做。

林克看她那模样，不由出声安稳：“还有三个大精灵泉，路上会遇到的。”

“……竟然还有三个！”塞尔达惊喜出声，眼里都是星光。

他点头说是，而后公主的步伐又轻快起来，开心地去观赏大精灵泉四周的静谧公主花。在两人都未察觉的地方，那波澜不惊的海卷起了浪花，露出了笑意。

* * *

又过一日清晨，他们骑着伊波娜在村门口与村民们告别，乌泱泱一群人挤在狭小的门口，一向静养的英帕也出来了。

林克，你可要保护好公主殿下。英帕说。虽然她也知道不消她提醒，林克也会拼上性命保护塞尔达，百年前如此，百年后亦然，这是他与生俱来的使命。林克点头，塞尔达说我已经不是孩子了，习过宫廷剑术并觉醒了封印之力的我能保护好自己。

送行的人群与他们挥手道别，林克说再见，塞尔达看见帕雅混在人群里，没有挽留。帕雅喜欢林克，她第一眼就看出来了，感情是藏不住的，如果它们止于口，就会从别的地方跑出来，可能是指尖，可能是眼底。

一百年的独居太过漫长，她曾多次像垂垂老人一样喜欢回忆过去。她想象自己从母亲子宫里出生的样子，回忆自己是孩童时期对未来满怀希望的憧憬，回忆第一次见到林克时，他们只有4岁，许是印象过于深刻，她记不住其他事情的年幼大脑却将初露锋芒的林克刻进了海马体。父王说，他是被驱魔之剑选中的勇者，你是承载着女神之力出生的公主，你们注定彼此扶持，守望海拉鲁。

对，他们注定彼此扶持，她怀着公主与骑士的责任感一天天长大，然后被自己的负担拖入泥沼。

为什么无论她怎么祈祷，也得不到女神的回应？为什么勇者越来越强大，而她却一无所成？为什么……他们明明应该作为彼此的剑和盾，她却得不到守护之力。为什么灾厄来袭得那么突然，她还没有准备，为什么她失去了父亲，失去了家国，守护不了自己的子民，为什么她要看着好友与士兵在她面前倒下，为什么她要被护送着出逃，为什么她的视野里满是鲜血，她的双手却洁白如初，为什么那个勇者遍体鳞伤仍要撑着剑不肯挪动分毫……

她羡慕，她嫉妒，她仇恨，她恐慌，她向往，她迷失，她强烈的恨意裹挟着无可抑制的崇拜。

_公主，我想告诉您，我在使用治疗之力时心里想的是什么……_

她慢慢想通了那句未尽之言。她也曾是勇者之力的信徒，她一直都是，那颗坚韧温柔的心的俘虏者。她不该抗拒自己的感情，别扭的、幼稚的、作祟的嫉妒心下的倾慕之情。

是守护，发自内心的，诚挚热切的，牺牲自我的，想要守护他人的心情。林克竭力倒在她怀里时她再也按捺不住的感情超越了绝望与生死，在那漫长的一百年中她明白了，自己获得了海利亚女神崇高的爱人之心。

是什么让人变得坚韧强大？

**——是爱啊，塞尔达。**

他们一路向北骑行，伊波娜四蹄踏得慢，卡卡利特村的庆典狂欢了一整晚，今早他们有些难掩的倦怠。

他们沿路捣毁波克布林的基地，塞尔达也分得了一把雷电剑，尽管大多数时候她都在马上观察林克，这个全新的勇者，他十分不一样。此前林克的招式总是干净利落，以实用为主的打斗现在变成了炫技的表演，尽管他应该不是有意的。当塞尔达看到林克踩着盾在坡上滑行后面遛着一圈金色银色的波克布林和莫力布林时，她不合时宜地笑出了声，他就像书中描写的青春活力少年，在最美好的年纪，进行最多姿多彩的冒险，他年轻、果敢、不屈、温柔，有颗向上又热爱生活的心。

**卓拉领地**

* * *

他们一路行至卓拉领地，卓拉领地里有一些痛恨海利亚人的半人鱼，塞尔达并不怪他们。是她迟来的觉醒之力害死了米法。

他们面见了国王，多莱凡国王很是怀念的接见了公主塞尔达——尽管王座旁的老臣并不这样想。

他们互相问候彼此的身体，他们就海拉鲁与卓拉的未来进行了探讨，希多参与了很多商议，他不认识塞尔达，但他知道塞尔达，他深受父亲的影响，认为姐姐战死英勇，无愧四英杰之名。尽管他宁愿不要这般虚名，可他不怪塞尔达，他们明白是这位瘦小的海利亚女性帮他们维持了百年的安定和平。

最终他们必不可免的聊到了彼此牵挂的人，米法。

多莱凡说，我与你父王是旧交，我也算看着你长大的长辈，塞尔达殿下，你毋需多怪自己，这都是命运。是女神选中了米法，这是她的使命，也是她的荣誉，她是我卓拉族的战士，要战，便战死。

面对米法的生父不像面对英帕那样使塞尔达冷静，多年来的情绪把控能力瞬间消失，泪珠成串从她下睫毛掉落，林克愣愣的站着，和除了多莱凡王以外在场的人一样，手足无措。

我心有愧疚。她小声啜泣，嗓子痛到几乎要发不出声音。我害死了父王，害死了米法，害死了力巴尔、乌尔波扎、达尔克尔……

我还差点害死了林克。她沙哑的嗓音没说出这句话。

卓拉国王叹了口气，他让希多将哭泣中的塞尔达带上前，宽大似蹼的手掌轻轻搭在她的头顶，半人鱼是恒温动物，他们的身体柔软而温暖。塞尔达不知为何忽然从心底迸发出委屈之情，她明明想止住眼泪，越想便哭得越用力。

你不是，海拉鲁王国的公主啊，你是继承智慧之力的女神化身，你是女神派到人间的使者。多莱凡王温柔的摸着她，似乎在摸自己已逝的女儿，现在她只能以雕像的模样活在卓拉族人的生活里了。

“……但是公主，你要好好活下去，为米法，为你的父亲，为海拉鲁的未来，为四方为害的怪物，为你自己。”

“你不是罪人，你是有着仁爱之心的海利亚女神，塞尔达。”

* * *

他们在卓拉领地留宿了一日，林克想要归还卓拉铠甲，被多莱凡王和希多王子联名拒绝了。

“这是米法留给你的，你收下吧。”多莱凡看着铠甲的眼神全是留念，这是米法的馈赠，米法之枪、卓拉铠甲，都满怀小人鱼纯真善良的感情，他希望这些感情能代替米法留在她该在的地方。

林克听话收下，他已经从各种渠道得知这是米法亲手做给他的衣服，他也知道了米法的心意，可他没法回应。他只是一个没有过去的人，拿什么回应？而他仅有的记忆碎片大多与塞尔达有关，他救出了塞尔达，仍无法挽救自己的记忆。

他们寻觅米法的痕迹，主要是塞尔达。林克对卓拉领地十分熟悉，这些年他跑遍了海拉鲁大陆的每一寸土地，他与遇到的每一个人问好，他同人们说话，他解决他们的困难。鲜有人知道他是勇者林克，他就这样牵着马踩过有可能存在过去的地方，与怪物们嬉戏，与人马练习武艺，在雷雨天顶着雷鸣头盔自由奔跑，从高塔中飞身而下，在费罗尼雨林中漫步……他征服每一座高山，认遍海里每一条鱼，勾引反复重生的斗兽场——他不用背负勇者之名而活，他可以做个放浪的、不羁的，会害羞脸红失足跌下山崖拿着锅盖与守护者博弈的，林克。

直到他反应过来自己到底缺失什么，他踏上了讨伐灾厄之路。

羁绊，他与某人的羁绊没有了。这或许是身为勇者的附属品，却是他存在世间的意义。他寻到了最快的马，他给那些马装上古代马鞍，它们奔起来像风，驰骋原野。最后他还是牵上了伊波娜，各方面都很普通却没由来让他有熟悉感的伊波娜。这或许是羁绊吧，林克想着，在打破日常与继续安稳生活中，他没多少犹豫就选择了前者。

他的羁绊，会是那位被禁锢的塞尔达公主吗？

他们爬上了雷兽山，林克也很意外，塞尔达手脚并用爬山的模样与她的身份相去甚远。优雅的公主紧了紧鞋带，她喘着气，能看见上坡小路上立着的小牌子，警示前方危险。

“真的要去吗？”林克问，塞尔达点头，目光全是坚决。

“你说过这是最简单的人马，我要试一试……今后总不能一直拖你的后腿。”

塞尔达笑笑，说这种话有点别扭，她并不习惯。林克语塞，他并不觉得塞尔达拖后腿，只要公主殿下不乱跑，他可以一个打十个。

“再说……”塞尔达转头看他，轻声道，“不是还有你在？”

只是一匹红棕人马，他能随时出手，林克细想之后放任公主去挑战人马，他站在坡上的石头后，看着少女一步步坚定的走出去，定定地站好，挽了个剑花。无聊闲逛的人马发现了陌生人，大吼一声，举着兽神刀劈来。

林克注视着那个娇小的身影躲藏，劈砍，她被人马的横劈打飞，又就地滚起躲避雷箭。他想到自己第一次遇见人马时也是这般生疏，像个顽劣的猴子上蹿下跳，败了一次又一次，就像现在落于下风的公主。

林克跃起，利落的拉弓搭箭放弦，顷刻间数箭齐发，势如破竹，待他落地时红发人马垂着头倒地，过一会儿便化成了黑影消失不见。塞尔达跪在地上大口喘气，那种死亡的压迫感无论经历多少次都使人腿软手麻。

林克放好弓，将手心不存在的污渍在衣角处擦拭干净，然后对地上的人伸出了手。塞尔达诧异的微微睁大眼，以前她会挥去这只手，再哼声恶语相向，现在她不会了。林克……不过是个不懂温言关心别人的傻子，他绷着无表情的脸下是颗温柔的心。

塞尔达自己站起身，拍去身上的灰尘，向林克道了谢。

“以前……很久很久以前，出现盖侬复活的预兆时，我们遇到了许多怪物。这样的人马，还有金色的，我一路逃，你一路战，身后都是他们的尸体……”塞尔达笑了笑，“那时我被你护在身后，只知道害怕，却没真正经历直面死亡的恐惧，直到……”那次林克昏迷，是她唯一一次独自面对危险。

“刚从复苏神殿醒来的你，也像现在的我这样吧，或许比我强上很多，但失去的战斗本能得慢慢找回……”

“林克。”塞尔达和他对视，林克的尖耳轻抖，他听得很认真，“我想和你站在平等的地位上，不再做被你保护的公主。我们成为彼此的剑和盾，好吗？”

林克讶异的表情浮现在脸上，他轻轻摇头，带着塞尔达上山。

雷兽山顶有个尝试海角，望下去是深不见底的蓄水湖，蓝色的湖水浓郁到漆黑，引发人对未知的恐慌。

_——卓拉的战士，跳下去吧，展示你的勇气。_

“我跳过很多次，”林克开口，声音有些低哑，“第一次是抑制水神兽。”那是他苏醒以来面对的第一只神兽，毫无经验，全然陌生，水神兽露娜那么大一只，暴躁地喷涌湖水，林克从这里跳下去，骑上希多，与水神兽开战。

“第二次是击败刚才那只人马。”

“第三次是找回了几次失落的记忆……当时我很茫然，我害怕自己找遍大陆仍旧一无所获，并且我没法接近城堡。”

“第四次是拜访完四英杰的领地，他们都认识我，我却忘了他们……”

……

“第……次，是决心讨伐盖侬前。”

林克转头凝视静静出神的塞尔达，轻声问她：“刚才你说那些话时……心里在想什么？”

你的眼透过我在看谁，昔日那个英杰林克吗？

塞尔达愣神，她捏紧衣角，闷声开口：“一次也好…我想成为挽救英杰的人。”

不，你只是在愧疚，公主殿下。你在对既往无法改变的事愧疚，你对四英杰愧疚，对米法愧疚，你愧疚死的她，而不是你。你并不是想真正成为独当一面的塞尔达，你只是对过去不满，却又无可奈何。虽然不知道为什么，但你还没有勇气面对这一切吗？

林克半阖眼，藏住眼底的情绪，他说：“下面可能什么都没有，也可能什么都有。如果跳水的姿势不对，可能会溺水而死，并且可能会在跳崖的半空中昏迷过去。”

“这种不确定性，比充满宿命的战死更为普遍。”林克脚尖挪到崖边，塞尔达睁大眼，他问，“所以，跳吗？殿下。”

他们在无人的山顶上对视，少女挽起了长发，她深吸两口气，上前和林克并肩。她说跳，然后默数一二，以跳水的姿势纵身跃下。

人经历未知的事物时总觉得很漫长，亲身经历时却能感觉到很短暂。半空中塞尔达迎着刺骨的冷风睁开眼，一只手自后拉住了她，然后她落入一个怀抱。勇者环着公主，双双落入蓄水湖，水面溅起半人高的浪。

波纹阵阵的水面探出两颗脑袋，他们湿润的头发都沾在脸上，显得有些狼狈，塞尔达划着水浮在水面，她心跳不止，那种脱缰的感觉还在她心里久未散去。一直以来她都有计划的实施各种事，研究、学习、祈祷、发明，为成为一个合格的海拉鲁王国继承人做准备，失去记忆的林克却告诉她，她可能会在下一秒就死去。

跳下去的那一刻她真怕湖面出现一张血盆大口——来自鲨鱼，或者鲸鱼，或者其他深海生物，思想有多发散，那些生物便有多可怕——将她吞噬殆尽。

但是没有，而且林克抱住了她，在寒风中给予她温暖。

我可能随时会死，不是死在与盖侬的斗争中，而是一个平凡的日子。

塞尔达笑意盈盈，水珠挂在她睫毛上，她的眼会发光，犹如夜空里的天狼星。她说：“谢谢你，林克。”

不畏过往，不惧将来，这是失去记忆的林克，也是重回故土的塞尔达。

**一始村**

* * *

他们道别了卓拉领地，继续沿地图逆时针旅行。塞尔达为米法的雕像献了花，带有最诚挚的祝愿，不是一个胜利者、幸存者，也不是一个罪人之姿，她以一个昔日故友的身份怀念米法，以女神之力为她祈祷。

“一始村？多棒的名字！”塞尔达变得有些开朗，刚从城堡里出来那个冷静稳重的殿下或许是个伪装的假象，她内心仍是个刚满十七岁的少女，在这感受不到时间流逝的抗争中，她没有失去自己心里最纯粹的部分。

一个人是不会变的，好比曾经的近卫那稳重的模样果然只是露给外人看的，这段日子里她已经习惯了林克玩弄波克布林那不稳重的一面，还有向人讨要东西时理直气壮的模样，怎么会是受过良好宫廷教育的近卫大人会说的话？

林克说还有大精灵之泉，他果然没骗人，一始村对面的山崖就有一株盛开的大精灵之泉花朵，这次塞尔达决定尝试一下强化服装，她被吹了一口气，一阵带着奇特味道的芳香迎面袭来，她沐浴在肉眼可见的粉色香氛里，而后服装变得更加结实坚固。

塞尔达眨眨眼，就这样？她转头，发现勇者大人憋笑的嘴角。

林克真的很会自己找乐子，他看起来没什么表情或许心里已经乐翻了天。塞尔达瞪他，林克马上恢复面无表情，仿佛刚才只是一场幻象。

然后他们策马到了一始村，一始村在一个很小的悬崖边，但是修建得很气派，高挂的牌匾，五彩斑斓的房屋外墙，还有做生意的各族人。塞尔达觉得很新奇，没想到在乱世中还有能聚集瓦伊、海利亚人、鼓隆族人、卓拉族人和利特族人的地方，更让她觉得神奇的是——这是林克一手创建的。

“神奇……但似乎，也没那么令人惊讶，”塞尔达笑道，“毕竟如果是林克，做什么都有可能。”

他们撞上了一场婚礼，村子入眼即是女神像，供奉在精心打造的环形喷泉中央，是适合见证婚礼的地方。听说被卓拉族神父和奇特搭配的村子吸引而来成婚的人越来越多，在这里瓦伊能找到自己的爱情，利特能找到自己的梦想，鼓隆能找到自己的工作，大家都有理想的生活。这里是一个充满奇迹的理想乡。

“今天，你们迎来了史上最理想的婚礼——”神父行了个礼，邀请塞尔达上前，“这对新人将接受海拉鲁王国公主的祝福，得到女神的垂爱。”

塞尔达瞪大眼，林克轻轻将她推上前，这种赶驴上架的事他没少经历，没想到塞尔达也有这天。

海拉鲁王国公主？人们面面相觑，海拉鲁王国一百年前早已灭国，哪里还有王国呢？

塞尔达受过的礼仪教育让她能及时应付这一切，她轻咳两声，简短地解释道：“我乃一百年前的海拉鲁王国公主，塞尔达。这一百年来，我于海拉鲁城堡中与灾厄盖侬缠斗，直至勇者林克苏醒，将邪恶封印。”

众人回头，那位四处奔波的少年原来是传说中的勇者——尽管大多数人并没有听过这个传说，年轻人们仅知世上存在黑暗力量，却不知背后仍藏着光明。

“但现在已没有海拉鲁王国，所以我将创造一个更好的世界，一个全新的海拉鲁王国。”金发尖耳的公主笑得优雅，眼底满是自信与坚定，将人们感染，笑意也爬到他们脸上，塞尔达继续说，“在此，我作为未来的女王祝福你们，即将踏入婚礼殿堂的新人，愿你们的爱情坚如海利亚之盾，愿你们余生有彼此的扶持与守候。”

“以海利亚女神之名，赐尔幸福。”

* * *

他们受到了神父的欢迎，在神父家里寄宿。

夜晚来临，塞尔达却毫无睡意，她披上披风爬上屋顶，却看见一个眼熟的人已经躺在上面看星星。不等塞尔达开口，林克已经坐起来看向她，看起来十分端正的样子。

他在修补自己在公主心里跑偏的勇者形象，塞尔达觉得好笑，她轻手轻脚走到林克身边坐下，学着他刚刚的样子仰躺在屋顶上。

“今天是满月啊……”少女轻声叹气，笑道，“以后再也瞧不见血月了，这种奇观后人见不到了。”

林克再度躺下，他们离了一个手掌的距离，明明睁着眼，仿佛在共眠，这感觉让两人都觉得有点奇怪，他们不自然的挪挪腿。

塞尔达说：“跟我讲点故事吧，除了一始村，你还做过什么有趣的事？”

林克歪头，天上的星星对他眨眼，他搜索着旅途的一点一滴，不知道塞尔达所谓的有趣是什么，便将遇见的听见的事都讲了出来。

“格鲁德镇门口有个一直想进镇的人，他每天都绕着城门跑，就为了与瓦伊偶遇……”

“呀，这么有毅力？对了，你去过格鲁德镇了吗？没有乌尔波扎的手谕也能进去吗？”

“……”

“你不会……”

“……我消灭了格鲁德高地的依盖队，他们一基地都是喜欢吃香蕉的傻子。”

“等等，你别岔开话题！”

“……萨托利山有时会发光，这时偷偷登上山顶，就能看见山神……”

“山神！什么样！它是生物吗？还是人类？精怪？希卡石板拍照了吗？！给我看看——”

“……”

“唔原来长这样，对了你还没说怎么进的格鲁德镇？”

“……我跟你讲八剑士的传闻吧……”

“不、许、岔、开、话、题！”

……

星星观察着两个躺在屋顶上的人类，少年的话很少，一般都很简略，细看会发现他其实表情很多，讲到被卡卡利特村的道具店老板夸赞时还会害羞的挠挠头，一旁的少女身着长裙睡衣，笑得人仰马翻，眼角沾着晶莹的泪，毫无公主形象。

星星们眨了眨眼，它们随着日暮升起缓慢淡去，天空由深蓝逐渐褪色，一些粉色和橘色的云盖上来，快到清晨四点了。

塞尔达神采奕奕，她听了很多故事，这只是林克旅行中的一部分。她坐起身，迎接朝阳，然后从林克身上偷偷抽出格鲁德弯刀。

熬夜讲故事的林克稍稍有点反应迟钝，他没来得及阻拦，就见塞尔达将那镶了钻的弯刀握在手中，抓住自己的长发。削铁如泥的匕首轻轻划过，那把长而厚重的头发迎着晨风被一丝丝送到悬崖下。

塞尔达目光追随着发丝飘远，亮晶晶的眼神投向林克，她的长发消失，取而代之的是一头利落的短发，短至脖颈。

林克一脸茫然，他困惑，塞尔达说：“一始村这名字真好呀，林克，都说零生一，一生万物，从零开始是不对的，从一开始才能迎接新生。”

塞尔达微笑：“ **一个全新的塞尔达和，一个全新的林克。** ”

林克眨了眨眼，他坐起身，疲倦感褪去。一个一无所有的林克，和一个一无所有的塞尔达。

“塞尔达，”林克兀自开口，“再为我念一遍那首诗吧，昨天你念的那首。”

昨天在婚礼上她为新人念了一首诗，《我是多么爱你》，对于一个教养良好、学识渊博的公主来说，临时充当司仪完全可以胜任。

/我爱你的程度达到每天

不可或缺，就像太阳和烛光一样。

我慷慨的爱你，就像人类为正义而战；

我纯洁的爱你，就像人类逃避称赞。

我用尽我所有的激情

在我暮年悲痛时，我爱你如童年的信仰。

我爱你似乎要失去我这个虔诚的信徒--我爱你

就像呼吸、微笑和眼泪融入我的生命。-并且，

如果是上帝让我选择，

死后我会更加爱你。/

塞尔达清了清嗓子准备开口，她兀然闯入林克清澈的眼眸，临到嘴边的话却换成了别的词。

/每日你与宇宙的光一起嬉戏。

灵巧的访者，在花朵与水之间你翩然到访。

你比我手中紧握的白色的头颅，

更像每日我手中的成簇的果实。

你不像任何人，因为我爱你。

……/

林克怔了一下，轻轻扬起微笑，他将指腹在身上擦了擦，抬手将塞尔达被吹起的鬓角别与耳后。

朝阳映在他的脸上，宛如艳丽的海棠，那湛蓝的宝石眼波流转，掀起细小的浪花，塞尔达一边念着诗，一边看入了神。

她该用什么诗形容这天底下最美好的少年？

或许她该自己写一首。

樱花般的云层在天上游动，橘色的阳光也没有塞尔达唇边的弧度温柔。

他一定习得了读心术，林克心想，否则他为什么能听见塞尔达的心声？

“林克，给我一个吻吧。”

* * *

> 每日你与宇宙的光一起嬉戏。
> 
> 灵巧的访者，在花朵与水之间你翩然到访。
> 
> 你比我手中紧握的白色的头颅，
> 
> 更像每日我手中的成簇的果实。
> 
> 你不像任何人，因为我爱你。
> 
> 让我把你洒在众多花圈之中。
> 
> 谁在南方群星里，以烟的字母写下你的名字？
> 
> 喔，在你存在之前，让我忆起你往日的样子。
> 
> 突然地，风在我紧闭的窗上怒嚎狂击。
> 
> 天空是一张网，塞满了阴暗的鱼。
> 
> 全部的风在这里逐一释放。全部。
> 
> 大雨脱去她的衣服。
> 
> 众鸟飞逝，逃离。
> 
> 风，风。
> 
> 我只能与男人的力量相互搏斗。
> 
> 暴风雨让黑色的树叶回旋飘落，
> 
> 让昨夜停泊在天空的船只逐一散落。
> 
> 你在这里。喔，你并没有离开。
> 
> 你会回应我直到我最后一个祈求。
> 
> 好像受惊吓般的紧拥住我。
> 
> 即使如此，一抹诡异的影子仍掠过你的双眼。
> 
> 现在，现在也是，小亲亲，你带给我忍冬树，
> 
> 甚至你的胸/部都可闻到它的味道。
> 
> 当哀伤的风开始屠杀蝶群，
> 
> 我爱你，而且我的幸福啃噬你的梅子的嘴。
> 
> 你为何非要因顺应我而委屈受苦？
> 
> 我孤独与狂野的灵魂，我释放它们奔跑的名字。
> 
> 我们曾看见晨星燃烧这么多次，并亲吻我们的双眼，
> 
> 在我们的头顶上，薄暮在旋转的风扇中逸散。
> 
> 我的话语像大雨淋在你的身上，轻抚你。
> 
> 许久以来，我爱上你阳光晒过的珍珠母的身体。
> 
> 我甚至于相信你拥有整个宇宙。
> 
> 从群山中我将为你捎来幸福的花束、风铃草，
> 
> 黑榛树的果实，以及一篮篮的吻。
> 
> **我要**
> 
> **像春天对待樱桃树那样的对待你。**
> 
> ——《每日的你与宇宙的光》巴勃罗·聂鲁达

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 聂鲁达诗精选赏析（。
> 
> 感谢您的观看！ww


End file.
